


Graveyard Love

by TragicianJai



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Messed up love, graveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicianJai/pseuds/TragicianJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is a troubled high school student who comes across a very handsome man that lived many years ago, he's a ghost now. Goes by the name 'Andrew Dennis Biersack', he  was famous in his time. </p><p>Ashley falls in love with this spirit he meets, but the only problem is.. Spirits and humans simply cannot have any romantic relations and expect them to work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End

~Ashley’s POV~

 

Oh fuck, oh fuck.

I was running as fast as I could from this bunch of jocks, they were going to beat me up and I was so fucking scared.

My boots clicked against the concrete with every step I took, I could hear them behind me, their feet thundering on the pavement, there were 5 of them, at the very least. I didn’t know, and I’m not looking back.

I slid through the bars of the cemetery and continued to run, through the many gravestones. Maybe, just maybe I could hide in that tomb that was sitting in the west of the cemetery, it was a long way to go from here, but hopefully I would make it.

Or maybe not…

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me backwards, causing me to fall backwards and hit my head off of the stone path. I groaned in pain, holding my head in my hands.

“You fucking fag! Thought you could run from us, did you!?” Jason sneered.

I just whimpered in pain as I felt someone’s shoe come into contact with my stomach. They repeated the action, kicking me harder every time they did so. I spat out blood onto the stone path, trying not to let the tears fall.

I felt someone crush my hand with their foot and I screamed, “Get off! Get off! Get off!”

“Shut up, fucking freak.” Justin spat on my face and kicked me- in the face.

The beating continued for maybe half an hour before they left me lying on the ground, crying, and blood gushing from my nose.

“What did I do to deserve any of this…” I whimpered to myself, pressing my hand against my nose to try and stop the bleeding.

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything to deserve this.” A deep voice spoke from somewhere nearby.

I looked up to see a glowing figure of a man sitting on a tombstone very close to me, I don’t know how long he’s been here for though.

“…” I was speechless, who was this? And why was he glowing like that?

“I’m Mr Andrew Dennis Biersack.” The man greeted me.

Andrew Dennis Biersack… I’ve heard that name before, from history class.

“I-I’m Ashley Purdy, sir…” I spat up some more blood.

“Well, Mr Purdy, it looks like you’re in pretty bad shape.” Andrew told me.

“I know I am, sir.” I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

“Well, come with me, and I’m sure I can help you.” Andrew nodded a little and waved his hand before rising to his feet, starting to walk down the path.

I got up onto my feet and followed Andrew, I felt intrigued by him, and he was very interesting. Walking was killing me though, I felt like I was going to collapse.

After a while of walking in silence we came up to the big tomb that I was going to run to, Andrew walked straight inside so I just followed him.

I watched as he pulled on some bricks and then the floor opened to reveal a set of steps leading downwards.

“This way, Mr Purdy.” Andrew said, beginning to walk down into the dark.

I felt a little uneasy about it, but I followed him anyways, surprised that I hadn’t collapsed from the pain yet.

At the bottom of the steps there was a light and a wooden door. The light was a burning wooden torch sat in a holder of some sort.

Andrew chapped the door (with the ‘knocker’ that was made to look like a lion’s head) three times and then waited.

The door was opened by another man that was glowing. His face had diamonds around his eyes painted in black sludge, as well as his mouth. His lips were black with thin black lines coming up to look like a smile. He had a hole through his stomach area, you could see right through it. How could be still be alive? I wondered.

“Ah, Andy. Welcome back.” The man smiled, and I must say… it was creepy as hell. He looked like he belonged in a mental institution when he smiled.

“Hello Jeremy, and thank you. I brought a guest.” Andrew nodded.

“A guest? Oh what fun~!” Jeremy looked around Andy and smiled at me. “Hello there…”

“Mr Ashley Purdy.” Andy interrupted.

“Mr Purdy.” Jeremy finished. “Anyways, come inside, come inside.” He stepped aside to let Andrew, or Andy and I through.

I followed Andy into through the door and into a rather elegant room. It had a large table filled with food, and then there were elegant couches that looked like they were made of silk.

Andrew Dennis Biersack, I remember now. He was the richest Victorian of this town; everyone was jealous but scared of him. He was said to be very kind if you obeyed his requests but he could be cruel when requests weren’t followed. He would beat you.

He was murdered, he was said to have been stabbed in the chest 19 times, and his mouth had been cut on one side, but it had been stitched back together again with thick black wire. It was also said that the killer had smeared blood all over his neck and tar all over his face, in a way that made him look like a mad man.

Andy turned round to face me and I gasped, of course I hadn’t seen what he looked like when he was outside because it was pitch black but now I could see.

The stab wounds were all over his chest, the blood was smeared up his neck although it had faded now and black tar had been smeared over his face, around his eyes, making a jagged look.

This _was_ the very Andrew Dennis Biersack that had been murdered so long ago, along with his friends that lived with him in his mansion.

Of course, it made sense. There was a Jeremy Miles Ferguson who had been stabbed through the stomach, and a hole had been cut out so you could see right through him. And the murderer had used black tar to paint on his face, diamonds and a smile.

There was supposed to be two more. A Jacob Mark Pitts who’s neck had been slit so deep that his head was only half on, and black tar around his eyes, left to drip down around his eyes.

And a Christian Coma, he had been cut all over his body and left to bleed out, most of his veins arteries had been cut so he would die faster and his eyes had been cut so that the blood had dripped down to look like tears coming from his eyes, but the blood had been gone over with the black tar.

But I wasn’t scared, I was intrigued. From the paintings of Andy I could tell that he had been a very handsome man before his murder. And now, he was still handsome, even in death.

“Mr Purdy?” Andy asked, staring at me.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Could you please go and lay on the recliner, Jeremy will heal you.” He smiled at me.

His smile was to die for, oh wow…

I nodded, obeying him. Even if what was said wasn’t true, I wasn’t going to risk it.

I lay down on the recliner and watched as Jeremy stood over me, his fingertips lightly gliding over my stomach as he whispered to himself. I think he was whispering Latin, it sounded like it would be an incantation.

His hands then moved to my hand, and then face. The pain slowly left my body and I felt fine again, like the beating had never happened.

“Thank you, so much, Mr Ferguson.” I told him, sitting up when he told me I could.

“How do you know my last name?” Jeremy asked me, looking puzzled.

“I… I learnt about you in history…” I told him, afraid that he might be mad at me.

“You learnt about me? I presume it was just the murder that you learnt.” He sat down beside me, smiling that crazy smile of his.

“Yes and no… I hope you don’t find it offensive in any way…” I trailed off.

“No, no, my dear boy. It’s fine.”

“Okay, well, we learnt about your jobs and why so many people in…” I paused, trying to remember the year that they all died.

“1868.” Jeremy reminded me.

“Yes, 1868, thank you… anyways, we learnt about all of that and then everything about the murder case. I came to the conclusion that the murderer must have been mentally disturbed to have caused such injuries and the deaths of you, Andrew, Jacob and Christian.” I nodded a little when I finished speaking.

“Oh yes, he was mentally disturbed. I was waiting on the day when he would finally strike.” Jeremy smiled then sighed, “I should have stopped him before he did so though.”

“What was his name, if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked Jeremy.

“Oliver. Oliver Sykes.” Jeremy shook his head, “He was quite the disturbed young man, and he took over the mansion after we had been… disposed of, so to speak.”

“I… heard about that… and I’m so sorry.” I bit my lip, glancing across the room at Andy who was sipping on a glass filled with red liquid. Some sort of wine, I’m guessing.

Jeremy followed my gaze and smirked, “He is rather handsome, isn’t he.”

“Yes… he is, I… I’ve seen paintings of him in the museum and in the library. I always thought he was handsome, and he still is, even in death.” I told Jeremy, feeling my face burning.

“Well, you my boy are a handsome young man as well, without all the blood all over your face.” Jeremy patted my shoulder.

“Thank you, Jeremy.” I turned my head to look at the man beside me and smiled.

“You do know… we are spirits now, yes?” Jeremy asked me suddenly.

“Yes, I figured that…” I said quietly, frowning.

“Just as long as you know…” Jeremy nodded and moved away from me.

I turned my head back to where Andy had been to see that he was walking over towards us, he had 3 glasses of wine in his hands.

“Here, Jeremy.” Andy handed one to Jeremy and then sat between Jeremy and I.

“Here you go, boy.” Andy gave one to me. “I wasn’t forgetting you.”

“Thank you…” I whispered, taking it, nearly stuttering when his hand brushed against my own.

Andy sat back, sipping at his wine again. I decided that I should probably drink it.

I took a sip.

Surprisingly, it didn’t taste bad. It tasted like strawberry juice. It was very nice and it was staining Andy’s lips, making them a red colour.

I sat in silence, sipping on the wine that Andrew had given me till it was all gone, and suddenly I felt very tired.

“Mr Purdy?” I heard Andy ask.

“Mmm?” I mumbled, I was half asleep and I felt myself leaning backwards.

“Do you need to rest?” Andy asked me.

I just shrugged, leaning against whoever was sitting beside me, which was Andy. I sort of turned, curling up against his side.

After that, I just fell asleep, on top of Andy. I didn’t really think about whether he would mind or not, I was comfy and I wasn’t going to move.

I was woken up later and sent home though, Andy told me it was great to meet me and that I should visit the cemetery again and come to his tomb. I told him I would, although I would probably have to sneak out to do so.

My parents would get mad at me if they found out about me sneaking out to meet up with a ghost, but oh well. I think I loved him…


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mr. Purdy' returns to the tomb of Mr Andrew Biersack, just visiting...

~Ashley’s POV~

 

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me, oh god, I was exhausted.

I hit the alarm clock with my hand and sat up slowly, running a hand down my face, blinking my eyes open. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I remembered last night; I met the spirits of Andrew Dennis Biersack and Jeremy Miles Ferguson.

I wasn’t going to tell anyone this of course, I would get taken away to a mental institution.

With a sigh I rose from my bed and made my way into the bathroom, oh I hate this room; so many bad memories come back when I go in here. Sadly, I have to shower before I leave.

I turned on the shower, watching as the water started all of a sudden. I then glanced down at myself, sighing before taking off my clothes.

The scars on my body stood out. I don’t deal well with all the words that are thrown at me day in and day out. It’s not the best coping technique but I can’t help but continue it.

I tore my gaze away from my thighs and arms before the melody could come back to my head and break me before the day had even started.

I got into the shower and washed my hair as quickly as I could before getting out. I dried myself in a rush and then dressed myself.

Skinnies, t-shirt and some elbow length gloves. My boots were downstairs at the door so I would put them on when I got downstairs.

I grabbed a hoodie and my bag before heading to the bathroom across the hall where I would do my make-up. It was easier to do it in here; the melodies would come back if I stayed in the other bathroom.

I applied eye-liner like usual, and a little black eye shadow before straightening and teasing my hair. This was my daily routine, same thing day in day out.

“Ashley?” my mother called from downstairs, routine.

“Yes mom?” I called back, again, routine.

“Hurry up! You have to walk to school today, I have to go to work early.” She told me. This ruins my routine…

My routine, it’s ruined. My day has been ruined.

“Okay mom.” I muttered, making my way down stairs.

I dumped my bag by the door and then walked into the kitchen, trying to keep a routine going for now. I got my breakfast from the toaster; thankfully my mom had kept the routine going as well for now.

I took my cheese and ham toasty out of the toaster and sat down in _my_ seat at the breakfast bar. I ate it, same pace as always before getting up and walking down the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

I was still on time, so far.

I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, 2 minutes exactly before I turned it off, setting it back down in its spot by the shelf.

“Bye mom.” I called, pulling my boots on before picking up my black beaten up schoolbag and slinging it over my shoulders. Now, now my routine would be ruined.

I left my house and made my way down the street, I stepped over every crack on the pavement. Superstitions.

I guess I was a little messed up in the head, obsessed with this routine of mine and then all the superstitions. It sucks really…

Was it really them last night? Or was I just hallucinating? Did I dream it all? Did I get away from the bullies but trip and hit my head on something, making me go unconscious?

All these questions, they’re going to kill me. I need to know, and I need to know now. I’m not going to be able to focus at all in school today if I don’t confirm this.

I changed my direction and headed towards the shop, I might as well get a blanket and some food so I can hang out at Andy’s grave and cemetery all day. I don’t think they come out till night time. But I also don’t want to have to deal with bullies today.

When I got to the shop I made quick work of what I was doing. I grabbed a plain black blanket and a load of food and drink. I paid for it all and stuffed the blanket in my bag before heading to the cemetery.

I had to be quick and careful so no one saw me sneaking into the cemetery. I’d get in trouble, and I don’t want that. I want to find Andrew and his fucking gorgeous face.

I slipped through the gates of the cemetery, it was closed. It was always closed so I had to slip through the bars.

As soon as I was through I made my way down the path to Andrew’s grave. The cemetery was kind of creepy with all the overgrown trees and bushes around the walls but I had to get to Andrew’s grave.

It came into view and I picked up my pace. Once I had walked into the tomb I set my bag down by the wall and got out the blanket, after putting the shopping bags down as well.

I set the blanket down in the corner and then sat down on it; I don’t know when Andy will show up. I’ll just have to wait until he does, he’s most likely sleeping, I guess.

I sat there for maybe an hour, playing on my phone and eating the crap I had brought with me before I decided to go and find the other’s graves.

I walked out of the tomb, leaving my stuff in the corner and went on my journey to find the graves or tombs of Jeremy Miles Ferguson, Jacob Mark Pitts and Christian Mora.

I found Jeremy’s rather quickly; it was close to Andy’s. It was still a tomb though, but not as elegant as Andy’s had been. I read the writing on the tomb.

_Jeremy Miles Ferguson_

_1840 – 1868_

_A wonderful boyfriend and friend._

_He lives on in this tomb, his spirit wanders._

_His girlfriend, Sammie Doll misses him greatly._

He has a girlfriend? Sammie Doll, I’ll need to find her grave, maybe… although I’m assuming it will be next to his.

I checked beside his tomb and sure enough it was. I didn’t read the tomb stone this time though. I wanted to find Christian and Jacob.

I continued my search but I couldn’t find them, I ended up heading back to Andy’s tomb and then going over to the other side of the path.

Their tombs were there, I did take the time to read them this time. Christian lived from 1837 to 1868 and Jacob lived from 1842 to 1868. It also looks like they were dating behind closed doors but the secret had been released because it was on their tombstones.

I headed back to Andy’s tomb and sat in the corner. I was kind of exhausted still so I guess I could sleep a little while I wait.

I fell asleep rather quickly and I woke up the sound of people talking, I think they were talking about me, but I wasn’t sure.

I opened my eyes and looked up; Jeremy was standing there with two other men. One had his arm wrapped around the other’s waist. That must be Jacob and Christian.

“So, Jake and CC, care to come downstairs?” Jeremy asked them.

“We would love to, Jeremy.” One answered, he had scars all down his arms, that must be Christian? Or CC, I think that’s what Jeremy had called him.

The other one, Jake I’m guessing, you could see a line going round his neck but it looked like he had tried to glue it back on or something like that.

I coughed and sat up properly, Jeremy turned round to look at me. “Oh, Ashley? How come you’re here?” He asked me.

I must be dreaming still, I tried pinching myself but it didn’t work. Oh well… I’ll just answer his question.

“I… I didn’t want to go to school today…” I said quietly, pulling my hoodies sleeves down over my hands.

“Well… you should have gone to school, but that’s your decision. Would you like to come down? Andy’s downstairs.” Jeremy asked me, smiling a little.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you…” I stood up slowly and walked over to where Jake, CC and Jeremy were standing.

“How can he see us?” Jake questioned, looking at Jeremy.

“I’m not sure, he must have a gift.” Jeremy answered him before pulling on some bricks. The floor opened again and he led us all downstairs.

Andy opened the door and greeted Jeremy, Jake and CC. I was at the back so he didn’t see me, yet.

He held the door open for the rest of them to go through and then he saw me after CC had walked through.

“Mr Purdy… you came back.” He smiled at me.

“Yeah… I did come back.” I replied. I was a little intimidated by him but I had to act like I wasn’t.

“Well, come in, come in.” Andy stepped back and allowed me to walk through the door.

It still looked the same as it had last night, except the food on the table was a little different. There were cheese and crackers today.

I stood awkwardly beside the wall and looked around the room, I didn’t know what to do and I felt beyond flustered around Andy. He is gorgeous and I’m sure he would look better without all the scars and tar.

“Mr Purdy-“Andy started.

“Please… call me Ashley. Mr Purdy sounds too formal for me.” I told him quietly, a little scared that he might get mad at me for saying that.

“Okay, Ashley. That’s fine~ I was going to say, would you like to sit down and have a glass of wine?” Andy asked me.

“Um… okay, yes please.” I said quietly before heading over to a sofa. I sat down beside Jeremy, again.

“Hello, Ashley.” Jeremy greeted me.

“Hello, Jeremy.” I replied, I smiled a little at him.

“Why didn’t you want to go to school today?” Jeremy asked me.

“Well… I did get beaten up badly last night, and you healed me so they would probably be confused as to why I looked fine. Also, I wanted to come back here…” I admitted.

“Well, you’re always welcome here. And I guess that would seem rather strange if you showed up fine after that beating you took last night.” Jeremy murmured.

“Thank you, Jeremy.” I told him and sat back just as Andy brought the wine over. He sat down on the other side of me, leaving me sandwiched between the two older men.

“Here you go, Ashley, and Jeremy.” Andy handed the wine out to us both; he still had a glass for himself.

I sat and sipped on my glass of wine quietly. I listened to Andy and Jeremy converse about something that had been happening outside of the cemetery.

“Wait… you guys can leave the cemetery?” I asked suddenly, a little surprised.

“We can go wherever we wish.” Andy told me.

“Okay… that’s cool. I thought you guys would have been stuck in here forever.” I admitted sheepishly.

“Well, we’re not. We could follow you home one night and scare you.” Jeremy joked.

“Oh no, please don’t do that.” I laughed a little, “I’ll burn incense in my room.” I told them.

“That only works on evil spirits, although if you’re going to come into this cemetery regularly that wouldn’t be a bad idea. You might get an evil spirit that will attach itself to you.” Andy told me.

“I’ll put salt at the windows, doors and walls to keep them out. And I’ll burn incense; I don’t want to be haunted.” I said quietly.

“Good, you can get incense from the spells shop close to the cemetery. I advise you get some on your way home later.” Andy smiled at me.

“Okay, I will, Andy.” I told him.

“Good, I wouldn’t want a pretty little thing like you to get hurt by an evil spirit from this cemetery. I would never forgive myself.” Andy said quietly. 

 

 

            

 


	3. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds out something about Ashley that the boy would have preferred stayed a secret.

~Ashley’s POV~

 

I had spent the rest of my day at the cemetery before Andy decided that I should head home. He wanted to escort me home. No one else would see him of course, only I could.

So he walked beside me, his arms crossed as he walked. I was holding all of my things, like my bag, blanket, and the rubbish I had brought into the cemetery; I didn’t want to make that place a mess.

“Here, this shop is good for buying things to keep the spirits out. And it’s not too expensive. Also… the shop owner can see me; she has special powers, like you.” Andy told me.

“I have special powers?” I questioned, looking to Andy.

“Eh… yes, I’ll explain later, but now, just go into the shop.” He told me, ushering me inside, with him right behind me.

The shop was dark, there were a few skulls here and there. I could also see smoke swirling around the room. It was nice here.

“Andrew~! How nice to see you again.” A sickly sweet voice sounded from the other side of the shop.

I turned to look at the person who’d spoke. She was around medium height, yet slightly smaller than me. Her eyes glowed green in the dark, she was wearing a cloak from what I could tell, along with some sort of dress, and then a top hat with a veil on it.

“Hello… Juliet.” Andy replied, his tone gruff. He didn’t seem to like the woman too much.

“So, what’re you here for today? Do you miss me?” Juliet asked, I don’t think she noticed me standing beside Andy.

“No, Juliet. I do not miss you. And stop trying, it won’t work. You’re a human, you’re not dead. Only the dead can be together, and then the human’s together. It does not work. Dare try and kiss me again and I’ll curse you.” Andy hissed, his eyes blazing.

So… in order to be with Andy I’d have to be dead? That’s why Jinxx asked me if I was aware that they were all spirits… because he knows I like Andy.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears at the thought of having to be _dead_ in order to be with Andy. I didn’t want to die; I wanted to stay with my mum.

I shook my head a little, willing the tears away. Andy can’t know. I can’t tell him. He’ll curse me. I’ll just have to get over him.

“I brought a boy with me today, he’s going to need some charms and other items to keep the evil spirits off his back.” Andy said, glancing to me. “And, if you wish to not be cursed for all eternity, I suggest that you give them to him for free.”

Juliet looked to me, turning her nose up, though she seemed to want to please Andy. “Oh alright, come here.” She said.

Andy pushed me gently so I walked over to her. She made me stand there while she looked me over before going to the back room.

She came back holding various charms and then a pot that seemed to have some sort of powder inside of it.

“You’ll need to keep these on you or at least in your room… You will have to wear the charms though.” Juliet told me, she laid them out on the counter.

“This one’s to protect you from vampires.” She said, holding up a silver cross pendant.

“And this is to protect you against demons…” She told me as he picked up a golden bracelet with a blue gem placed in one part of it.

“The silver cross will also protect you from werewolves.” She said, going through the rest of the pendants by turn.

She held up the little pot last, “This is to keep in your room. It’ll keep any spirits that you do not welcome in, out. Therefor it can stay there if you want to allow the likes of Andrew or his friends into your room.” She put it down along with the pendants.

“You’ll have to watch your back, boy. Spirits are tricky, and it’s hard to pick out a demon, werewolf or vampire, or any other mythical being.” Juliet sighed, “I suggest you put salt trails under the carpet so that it won’t be moved, but will still work. Glue it to the window lining. Cast a spell over your house, just do something, you have a gift. I can sense it, and it’s strong… the mythical creatures will be after your blood, any drop of it could excite them, render them more powerful than ever before.”

Andy walked over at that point with a black cloak, “Ashley, wear this when you leave, please… though I will be escorting you home, I need you to wear this.”

I just nodded in reply to Andy, it would be best to obey his requests, seen as I was apparently special…

I was made to put on the various charms and various pendants before I put the cloak on, in the pocket I could feel a silver dagger and I had to put the pot in the other pocket.

Andy thanked Juliet, as did I before Andy led me out of the shop. As a last minute gift, Juliet gave me a bunch of incense and told me to burn one every 3 days.

Andy walked very close to me as he escorted me home, his arms stayed crossed and he didn’t touch me at all. He didn’t speak either.

When I came to a stop in front of my house, Andy invited himself into my house and walked through all of the rooms, mumbling in a different language as he did so. I followed him.

He then went upstairs and headed into my room, he froze outside the door.

“Ashley, I suppose that you are not aware of the spirit inside of your room?” He asked his voice low.

“There’s a spirit in my room?” I questioned, but Andy shushed me and threw open the door.

“I command that you show yourself to me, you despicable being.” He growled.

I looked around the room and slowly my wardrobe fell open to reveal a man with brown hair, it was sort of long, came down to above his eyes.

“Andrew.” He spoke; he had a heavy British accent.

“Oliver.” Andy replied, obviously pissed off.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, walking around my room.

“I’m warding off any bad spirits inside this boys house,” Andy growled, “And that means you have to leave.”

“Why should I leave? I’m not causing any harm to him, he’s never noticed me before now, have you, Ashley?” He asked me.

“I-I haven’t noticed you before…” I admitted quietly.

“You sealed yourself, you knew what he was. You haven’t taken any of his blood have you, Oliver?” Andy spoke, stepping further into my room.

“No, I haven’t taken any of the mediums blood.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “He spills enough of it on his own.”

Andy looked to me, he looked… upset with me?

“Ashley isn’t a medium Oliver; he is so much more than that.” Andy laughed, though it was humourless.

“He’s not a medium? Then why can he see you, speak to you?”

“He is a medium in a sense, but no, he’s one of the ‘Deathly Mystix’. Can’t you see it, look at him. I knew from the first glance, I thought that anyone like you would have been able to tell.”

Oliver’s eyes seemed to darken as he looked over me again. “All that time I’ve been watching him... and I could have… could have drained him already.”

“Well, you won’t. You’re not welcome here anymore.” Andy told him, “I suggest you leave before I have to send you to the abyss.”

Oliver glared at Andy before he walked out of the room, when he passed me, his fingers brushed my arm and he yelled out in pain.

“Don’t touch him, you demon spirit.” Andy growled. He seemed to be very protective of me.

Oliver just glared at Andy before leaving my house; I could sense his presence leaving. I turned around to find Andy mumbling again.

He soon stopped and turned to me, “I’ve cast a spell over your house so no other spirits other than ones you openly invite in will be able to enter, as well as any other mythical creatures.” Andy told me.

“But I should still burn the incense and keep the powder in here, right?” I asked, just to clarify.

“Right, it’ll be an extra in case my spell falls through at any time.”

I just nodded and too off the black cloak, hanging it up on the back of my door. “Thank you.”

Andy smiled at me, “You’re welcome, Ashley.” He took a seat on my bed. “Now… Oliver mentioned you spilling your own blood.”

I was lost for words; I stared at Andy, scared. Was he mad? Disappointed? I didn’t know which would be worse.

“Sit.” Andy commanded me, pointing to the spot beside him.

I obeyed the older man and sat beside him, but I didn’t look at him, I looked at the ground, my lap, anywhere but at him.

“Ashley…” Andy began; I tensed up as he took my hand. “You spill your own blood? Why?”

“I… I don’t…” was all I could get out, I was ashamed.

“Well… if you don’t, show me. Show me your skin.” Andy told me, he tilted my chin up, making me look at him. “Show me that you have no scars or wounds.”

I couldn’t help the fact that I became more flustered than before, despite the situation. My face was so close to Andy’s… but he’ll curse me, I can’t do this.

“Show me Ashley.” Andy repeated. Suddenly, the curtains and the door closed, the light turned on.

I hesitantly pulled away from Andy’s touch and stood. I didn’t want to have to do this… But I guess showing is easier than telling.

I took off my clothes slowly, till I was left in my boxers only. I was almost on full display; I couldn’t bare to look at Andy. I didn’t want to see the look on his face.

“Ashley…” I heard him whisper, then suddenly I was in his lap and he was holding me. “Oh Ashley…”

I couldn’t speak, but I was shaking, I could feel tears rolling down my face. But, Andy tilted my chin up yet again, making me look at him.

“Don’t do this…” He said, trailing a finger over my marred thighs. “Don’t harm yourself for whatever reason, this is your only body, you must treat it like your most prized possession.”

I could only nod, unable to make any noise whatsoever. I felt like I’d been cursed into some sort of silence.

Andy held me closer to him, and I felt a pair of cold lips touch my forehead briefly. Then, suddenly, I felt so drowsy. I was falling asleep on Andy’s lap and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 

~Andy’s POV~

Ashley had harmed himself… I felt some sort of emotion towards the young boy, but what exactly, I didn’t know.

I couldn’t let him spill anymore of his precious blood, and this isn’t just because he’s one of the Deathly. No, no one should ever feel the need to harm themselves.

All I could think when I saw the hideous scars that littered his arms, stomach and thighs was how angry I felt. I figured that the cause of this was because of those other boys that had been tormenting this poor boy only days ago. They must have been tormenting him for the majority of his life.

I had put Ashley to sleep and then re-dressed him with clothes that I’d found in his wardrobe before laying him in his bed. And with that, I left him, leaving a stick of incense to burn in his room.

I returned to the cemetery and I explained Ashley’s… situation to Jinxx. He was nearly as angry as I was, but he was more shocked than anything else.

I felt compelled to protect this boy, his aura made me feel strange, a feeling that I hadn’t felt in such a long time that I couldn’t quite remember what it meant.

“Andrew… you do realise that the boy is alive and his heart is still beating?” Jinxx had asked me later that day.

“Yes… yes I do realise this.” I had answered, I realised now what the feeling was that I felt towards the boy. Love…

I loved the mortal boy, and I was a spirit. This could not be happening, this would only cause destruction, and more towards Ashley than myself. All I could do was distance myself from the boy to try and deter these feelings that had bloomed.


	4. Maybe He's Not So Great After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Andrew (Andy) isn't so great after all- but... time will show.

~Ashley’s POV~

 

I missed Andy. Now… that was only because I hadn’t been back in a little while. I was scared that I would do something to make him mad at me, like try and kiss him.

I couldn’t do that, he’d curse me. I don’t want that, and I don’t need it. What I need is to finish school and get a job, like my mom wants me to. I need to make her proud.

But, the thing is. I’ve started to feel strange now; I keep seeing random spirits on the street. And I’ve noticed that I tend to sleep less than usual. Something’s wrong with me and I didn’t know what to do, it was scaring me.

I’ve had dreams of vampires cornering me in alleys when I’m without my pendant, they would injure me badly and tear my body open, but then… some sort of glowing figure would save me and heal me. It was all very hazy…

I don’t know if it’s a nightmare or a vision, I hope to god it’s just a recurring nightmare because the pain I feel during those dreams… it’s excruciating and I never want to feel that pain for real, unable to just wake up and leave it behind.

But right now, I was in school. My beat up rucksack was by my feet as I sat in the boys toilets eating my lunch. It was a sandwich, ham. Then I had a bottle of water and a packet of chips, they were just salted.

I’d locked myself in a stall and I had put the toilet seat down. I hated this, I had no friends whatsoever so I was forced to eat in here to avoid being laughed at in the lunch hall.

I was half done with my lunch when I heard them come into the bathroom, them being the people that made my life in high school a living hell. I just hope to god that they don’t realise it’s me in here.

I rustled the chip bag at the wrong time, they heard me. Shit.

“Hey, Purdy, is that you?” One asked, snickering.

I didn’t reply, I was shaking, I could hear them moving around, one went into the stall beside me and climbed up onto the toilet.

I didn’t dare look up, but I heard the guy laugh.

“Guys! It’s Purdy, he’s sitting here eating his lunch like the pathetic faggot he is.” They then climbed into the stall with me and unlocked the door.

I hadn’t said anything, my eyes were filling with tears and I wanted to cry, I didn’t need this today, I didn’t need to be beat on.

They yanked me out of the toilet stall by my hair causing me to yelp and drop the rest of the food on the floor and spill my water. The water spilt over my legs down from my crotch… looks like I’d pissed myself, great.

“Aw, did you piss yourself ‘cause your so scared?” One of them sneered, his name was Jack. I hate his guts… he’s the ‘leader’

I didn’t say anything, I needed to somehow get my bag then get out, but there was no way that was going to happen.

I wasn’t ready for it when the first punch came, my jaw. I fell back into another of them who shoved me face-first into the mirror. It shattered. Are you kidding me?

I had glass caught on my face and arms but they kept beating me… shoving me around the group and punching or kicking me.

By the time they were done with me it was the end of lunch and I was horribly bruised, it hurt to breathe, I was wheezing and left on the floor of the bathroom, all alone.

I started crying, I wanted my mom… no, I wanted Andy to come and make it all better; I wanted Jeremy to heal me. I wanted to leave and live in the cemetery instead of going to school.

I suddenly felt something cold ghost over my side. It seemed to numb the pain, but my eyes were swollen, mostly shut and I really couldn’t see anything.

“Ashley, relax. I’m not going to hurt you…” I heard a voice whisper to me, who the hell was that?

“It’s Jeremy; I sensed that you were in pain.” Jeremy told me gently, my entire body felt numb now. “I can’t heal you unless we’re in Andy’s tomb, but, I can numb the pain for the time being. Andy has sent a carriage to collect us, I wouldn’t be able to teleport you with me because it would cause problems to your health.”

I could only reply with a whimpering noise, I was still struggling to breath, it felt like my lungs were collapsing.

Suddenly, I felt cold hands all over my body, lifting me into the air. Though I felt as if I was floating, it was well into class time now so no one in the halls saw as I practically flew to whatever I was going to go in to get to the cemetery.

The journey from then on was a blur, I was falling in and out of consciousness, Jeremy’s hands were warmer now, and I think he had been petting my head, whispering words of assurance to me, to calm me. It was sort of working I guess…

I felt myself floating again and I recognised the walls of Andy’s tomb and then I was going under… down to the basement of the tomb set aside for Andrew’s spirit and his friends.

I was set on the recliner and then I could hear Latin incantations and suddenly it felt as if my entire body was on fire. I could hear screaming from all around me…

And then I was falling into black again, I couldn’t stay awake any longer, the pain was horrible, I couldn’t stand it.

…

I could hear voices all around me, they were quiet, whispering. It was scaring me, but then I managed to open my eyes.

I was still in Andy’s tomb. I was safe… I wasn’t having another one of those strange horrific dreams.

“Ashley…?” A deep voice sounded from by my feet.

I lifted my head slowly; Andy was sitting with my feet in his lap. My shoes had been removed.

“I… yes?” I managed to whisper.

“How do you feel?” Andy asked carefully.

“I feel…,” I paused, what was this feeling? I guess it was numbness… “, I feel fine…” I told him, there was no need to worry him, I’m sure he had other things to worry about other than a simple little person like me.

“Are you sure? That was quite the… beating you took.” Andy asked.

Was he hiding something? It sounded as if he was hiding something…

“I’m sure, completely sure, don’t worry.” I sat up, reluctantly moving my feet so they were on the floor instead of Andy.

“Okay… well, we have some things that we will need to talk about, if you’re feeling up to it.” He said, gesturing for Jeremy to join us.

“Oh?” I mumbled, shifting where I was sitting, but Andy pulled me back so I was beside him and then Jeremy sat on the other side of me.

“Yes, now, you heard me talking to Oliver back at your house a week ago?”

“Mhm… you mentioned something about a mystic or uh… I don’t remember.” I muttered, ducking my head.

“Yes, you are one of the Deathly Mystix. Strange name, yes… but, you quite obviously have no clue of the importance of this.”

“Well… yeah, I’ve never heard the term before.” I glanced up at  Andy.

“Of course. Now… you know what a medium is, yes?” I nodded. “, Alright, so that is one of the many gifts you hold.”

“Gifts?” I questioned.

“Well… you are able to cast spells to some capacity, with training you’ll grow better, stronger. Your blood is special, it could cause any spirit, demon, vampire or any other mystical creature to gain tremendous powers, but then… it’s addictive, like a drug. Those who drink it, they will seek you out, find you and… ravish you, drink you dry and kill you.” He paused.

Ravish? Why would that be part of the cycle?

“The, ahem, ravishing would happen while they drank from you. It heightens pleasure.” Jinxx interrupted.

“Yes, that’s why,” Andy muttered, “But, Ashley. This means you have to be careful of who you talk to, hang around with. Spirits especially, they can grow fangs as they please and drink from you. It could either cause you great pain or the complete opposite. But you must not let anyone drink from you, other than myself.” He told me.

I was surprised, other than Andy… why would he need to drink my blood? And would he hide me from the world? Keep me locked down here forever to use as he pleased?

“Now, boy, don’t think like that.” Andy sounded angry…

“L-like what?” I stammered, freezing up.

“I wouldn’t dare lock you away from the world, you are still alive. And I need your blood so I can protect you. This also means that… you simply cannot spill any of your own blood. Not on purpose.”

“Won’t… haven’t been…” I lied.

Of course I had been harming myself, even after he’d told me to stop, these feelings I was having, and then the knowledge of not being able to act upon them without being cursed. That was more than enough negative thoughts for me to need to calm myself, let the blood spill.

“You’re lying.” Andy told me in a pissed off tone.

“So what if I am! You don’t fucking understand it!” I yelled, getting up, I was angry. He can’t boss me around; after all he’s **just** a ghost, a spirit. He’s not my parent.

He grabbed my wrist, his hand was ice cold and his blue eyes were murderous. “Don’t dare talk to me like that, boy.” He growled.

I could feel my wrist beginning to freeze up and jar, it hurt so much and I just wanted to cry.

“You’re dead! You’re fucking dead!” I screamed at him, trying desperately to pull away from his grip. “You can’t control me! You don’t understand anything! You don’t know me!” I was in tears by this point.

He let go but shoved me to the floor, my head hit off of it with a loud crack and I let out another pathetic sob, I got up on my hands and knees, crawling away to the door. I need to leave; I don’t want to come back.

“Ashley…” Jeremy’s voice sounded from behind me and I felt his hand ghost over my back.

“Don’t touch me!” I screamed as I got to my feet and ran. I ran out.

I ran away out of the tomb, my feet hurt and I felt so very dizzy. My wrist was throbbing, I hadn’t even looked at it yet but I knew one thing.

**_I was done._ **

I’m done with all of this, the bullying, the feelings I’m beginning to develop for Andy…

I need an escape, and I knew what I needed to do.

I ran back home, I didn’t have my bag, that was at the tomb… downstairs with Jinxx.

My mom wouldn’t be home, I could do it, I could spill so much blood that I’ll pass out and then never see the light of day again. Never take another breath.

I burst into the house and slammed the door behind myself, sobbing hard as I ran upstairs. I yelled out loud that Andrew Dennis Biersack was forbidden from entering this household.

That meant he wouldn’t be allowed here, he couldn’t come and torture me.

I fumbled in my bathroom cabinet for my razors, the box of razors. I found them and sat on the ground, my back against the wall.

I pulled my pants down to reveal my thighs, I kicked them the rest of the way off with my shoes and then slid my shirt off.

Slowly, I pressed one razor to my thigh, digging it in before dragging it across my skin, slicing it open. The blood came pouring out and I watched mesmerised before I did it again.

And again.

And again…

The blood was pouring out of my thighs and dripping to the floor, and then now my wrists were doing the same thing…

It was a mess, I was a mess.

The world around me was fading, slowly turning black as I lost consciousness, I didn’t want to be this Deathly Mystix thing, I just wanted to be me… I wanted to be Ashley Purdy

My body slumped as the world around me turned completely black, my eyes slipping shut for what was hopefully the last time.          


	5. I'm Not Letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy isn't going to let Ashley let go so easily.

~Jeremy’s POV~

I could sense that there was something wrong with Ashley’s aura ever since he’d left the tomb. It was slowly becoming fainter, like he was…  
Oh shit.

He’s trying to kill himself; I need to keep him from killing himself.

I left the tomb without speaking to Andrew, he was being irrational at the moment and I had a feeling that Andrew would be forbidden from entering Ashley’s house at the moment.

I travelled quickly, feeling Ashley’s aura growing fainter as I got closer.

I was able to pass through his threshold with ease, finding him in his bathroom with blood pouring out of his thighs and wrists. He was a deathly pale colour, but he was still alive.

I got to work immediately, it would be dangerous to move him and I could just use some of the power that Andy left behind in the house last time he was here.

I froze up his thighs and bloodstreams for below his waist. He was temporarily unable to walk or move his lower half in any way at all.

I slowly healed up the ugly looking slices he’d made in his skin before doing the same to his wrists. His heartbeat was weak, but he’d be alright now…

I couldn’t help myself as I cleaned up the blood. I drank some, I’d never tried a Mystix’s blood before, and damn did it taste good. Andrew would surely be horrified and angry with me for doing this, but I didn’t care. I could just tell him that I needed to drink the blood in order to heal him.

That was a lie, but he’d probably believe it, he’s still as naïve as he was back then. Like back when he allowed Oliver to work for us after I tried to explain why we shouldn’t hire him. 

He never listens to me, but he’s an asshole at the best of times, even if he is very handsome. Personality and looks never seem to match up.

I was feeling a strange surge going through my undead body, or spirit. Currently I had materialised. I felt powerful. So, this was what Andy had meant…

I was the smartest, I just had never ventured into anything to do with beings like Ashley, and usually they were to be avoided. They weren’t trustworthy, yet, he was just a kid still. He still had the baby fat on his face making him appear to be younger than 16. 

Gently, I brought back the feeling in his legs and arms so he’d be able to move again. I was unable to stop scarring, but the wounds were healed and the scars would fade in time. 

I stayed with him as he was all alone, he had no one else here to care for him. After maybe an hour or two he let out a groan, he was waking up.

“Ugh…” his eyes opened and he tensed up, not seeing me yet. “It… it didn’t work… why am I still he-ere?” his voice cracked as he spoke to himself and it was if a damn broke because tears began to spill out of his eyes and cascade down his cheeks.

“Ashley…” I whispered softly, rubbing his arm softly, my hands were warm now.

He jumped, shocked, before he began to sob harder. “I-It was you! Why did you save me!?” He screamed. “I-I want to die…”

“It’s not your time, boy.” I told him quietly, offering a small smile. He seemed very upset, broken even. His eyes looked dead.

“W… when is my time then?” He asked instead. 

I touched his hand and searched his eyes, I could see… 

A scene formed in my vision of Ashley standing in his room, on a chair, in the middle of the night. There was a noose around his neck, there were tears streaming down his face and he had a note clutched in his hand. 

“I love you, Andy… I can be with you now.” He whispered, kicking the chair out from underneath himself.

I let go of him immediately and broke our eye contact. 

Suicide. He would die from love…

“It’s… you don’t need to know.” I whispered. I couldn’t tell anyone about what I just saw. But, I know that I shouldn’t stop him when the time comes around. 

I saw Ashley frowning from the corner of my eye, “Then… Jeremy?”

“Yes, Ashley?”

“What is the cause of my death?”

“Love, Ashley. Forbidden love.” I told him quietly.

He paled considerably, “Love…?” He whispered.

“Yes, love. It’s not always a happy thing, you know.” I muttered.

Ashley stayed silent after that and I stayed with him a while, eventually helping him up and get dressed before getting him into his bed.

“Jeremy.” He mumbled just as I was about to leave the room, I was planning on going back to the tomb.

“Yes, Ashley?” I asked, coming back to the bed and perching on the edge.

“I… I forbid Andrew from entering my house…” He admitted softly, letting out a small sob.

“I figured as much, I do not think he knows what happened though, so there’s no need to worry about that.” I told him.

“Okay… is… is he mad at me?” He asked, sounding broken.

“Yes and no. He always handled things this way, anger. Personally, I think he’s upset that you’ve been harming yourself, because really there isn’t anything he can do to stop it. That’s why he’s upset.”

“Oh…” Ashley whispered, looking down at his hands as he lay curled in a foetal position. “It helps me though, I don’t think he understands that…”

“No, he doesn’t understand. It doesn’t make sense to him, that one would harm themselves in order to feel better and release the built up emotions. Frankly, I do think it is a terrible thing, though I understand the need for some sort of release.” I told him, gazing at his face. “You could pick up something else to release emotions, could you not? I find a musical instrument seems to help, or doing something creative, let’s you release everything.”

“I guess that would maybe help… I could try.” Ashley pondered, “It does make me feel disgusted with myself whenever I see the scars all over my body.” He admitted.

“I understand that, I often hate seeing this.” I told him, gesturing to the hole through where my stomach would be.

“Couldn’t you heal yourself though? If you… drank my blood, it would make you powerful? You could use that to heal yourself up and then you wouldn’t have to see it.” Ashley whispered.

“If I drank your blood… that would either mean unbearable pain, or, that I would have to ravish your body while I did it, and I’m not sure that you want either of those things.” I told him, frowning. 

“I’ve never… never been intimate with anyone.” Ashley whispered.

 

“Exactly, I don’t think you’d want a crazy spirit being your first.”   
Ashley’s face seemed to heat up, “Well, maybe you would… but I’m not that spirit that you want.” I told him, smiling faintly. I felt awful, Ashley really didn’t know Andy at all.

“You should get to know Andy, I’m not sure you would like him as a romantic partner. He’s really quite… rough, demanding and over-protective of the ones he loves. He doesn’t mean to be like that, he can’t help it.” I admitted to Ashley.

“How… how do you know that?” Ashley asked quietly.

“I… I did have a relationship with Andrew back when our hearts were beating.” 

“Oh…” was all Ashley whispered.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but, what he was like with you earlier… that was it. His horrible way of showing love, he gets angry and upset.”

“But I am going to leave now; you should be getting some rest.” I told him, abruptly getting up. I wasn’t going any further into this conversation. 

“But I-“

“No.” I cut him off, “Go to sleep, remember what I said.” 

I left him alone, leaving his house. His mother was returning as I passed through the front door.

“Jeremy…” She breathed, gazing at me as she slowly walked closer. 

“Yes… It’s me, Lilian…” I whispered.

“Why… why are you here?” She asked.

“I was… seeing my son.” I told her, leaving out the part where Ashley had tried to commit suicide.

Yes, Ashley was my son. No one else knew but Lilian and myself. As far as Ashley was concerned, his father walked out before he was born. 

I’d had a fling with Lilian 17 to 18 years ago, she’d been visiting the cemetery in the middle of the night, and well, she’s beautiful. I couldn’t help myself.

Hence the reason that Ashley has somehow managed to become one of these… beings. It happened when a spirit had intercourse with the living. 

Do I regret it? No, not at all. Even though I was with Samantha, or Sammie, Lilian is a beautiful woman and we produced Ashley…

“He doesn’t know though… does he?” She asked.

“He doesn’t know that I’m his father, no… but he knows he’s one of those beings.” I told her.

“I’m not ready to tell him yet, what would he think?” Lilian whispered, looking upset.

“Well… we’ve become friends of some sort, so… maybe it’s best he never knows.” I told her gently, leaning forward and pressing my cold lips to her forehead.

She shuddered at the soft, yet cold touch. “I still love you.” She mumbled.

“I know… I love you, too… but you know that we can’t be together the way you want.” I mumbled against her skin.

“You should go… I’ll… I’ll see you sometime soon?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, you know where I’ll be if you want to see me… but… keep an eye on Ashley, he’s falling in love with… with Andrew.” I whispered before I took off, disappearing down the street as I went back to the cemetery. 

Maybe I shouldn’t have told Lilian that Ashley was falling in love with Andy, but… she needs to keep an eye on Ashley and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid just yet. 

I returned to the tomb silently and was bombarded with questions, Andrew asking me where I had been for so long.

“I was out.” I growled at him.

“Out where?” He pushed, backing me into a corner of the tomb.

“Somewhere that you can’t go.”

“He…” Andrew gulped. “He forbid me?”

“Of course he did. Do you even realise what you’re doing to the poor boy?! He’s 16! 16 Andrew and you’re fucking tormenting him!” I yelled. 

“I-I… since when do you care about him?! He’s just a boy!”

“Since forever! He’s my goddamn son!” I screamed at Andrew.

He looked taken aback, “Your son…?”

“Yes, my son.” I growled, “Do you understand now?”

“I-I didn’t know…” Andrew stuttered. That was a first…

“Well now you do. And I swear to god Andrew, if you dare think of hurting him again, you’ll be answering to me. And we both know that I could make the rest of eternity hell for you.” I growled.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try, I really will…” He backed away from me.

“Promise me.” I whispered.

“I promise…”

Of course Andrew didn’t know that he would, without meaning to, hurt Ashley in a different way that couldn’t be helped. 

Ashley would fall in love with Andy, he was already a third of the way there and he didn’t even know how much of a monster Andy could be. 

He’d find out in time, the hard way, Jeremy was sure. Except, he didn’t want that to happen… not like he could stop it though, and he couldn’t heal broken hearts.

He could only heal open wounds that bled and bones that broke. Mental pain was completely different, and worse. Of course, it drove you insane to the point where some couldn’t handle the pressure…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I updated, eventually. I forgot all about my Ao3 account. This book is up on Wattpad too, under the same name, that's updated to where it actually is...


	6. The Disappearing Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley goes MIA

~Ashley's POV~

 

I woke up next day, late. I was late for school... oh well. I don't care; I honestly do not care about my education or life anymore. I want it all to be over, but apparently it's not my time yet so I'm not allowed to die.

I huffed and sat up, wrapping my arms around my body, it was cold... really cold in the house.

I managed to pull myself out of my bed, shivering as the covers fell off my body. Standing, I walked to the bathroom. This was such a strange feeling... my entire body felt numb, I felt like I wasn't even there.

When I saw myself in the mirror I gasped... it didn't even look like me. My eyes had dark circles underneath them; they also looked sort of sunken in. My hair was a tangled mess. I looked awful.

But, instead of trying to fix it, I just went to get dressed, moving at a slow pace as I gathered together something to wear.

I sang softly, though my voice cracked when I tried, so I stopped. After I was dressed I made my way downstairs without grabbing my bag and just headed out the door.

I walked aimlessly, deciding that today I wasn't feeling sane enough for school. I felt so fragile, nervous and paranoid.

After a while, I found myself at the cemetery so I just walked inside and sat in front of my late grandma's grave, it was close-ish to Andrew's, but I didn't want to see him.

"Hi Grandma..." I whispered. "I... it's been a while since I came to see you, I'm sorry, I just got caught up... Right now I... I feel so awful, mom is always busy just now with work and I have no friends..." I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly. "I like this man, but... but apparently he's bad news... but he's so... I don't even know how to describe him..." my voice gave out and I started to cry, burying my face into my hands.

It almost felt like she was here, I heard her speaking to me, but I just kept crying into my hands.

After a little while I stopped crying and instead lay on my back on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Ashley." I heard him.

I just kept silent, not speaking. Why was he here?

"Ashley, why are you not at school?"

I watched the clouds floating across the sky.

"You can't ignore me forever, boy."

I sat up, feeling angry. "I can if I want to! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him, face red as I stared at the only half visible man sitting on the tombstone.

"You do have a point, but it's in your best interest not to ignore me. I can after all make your life hell." Andrew told me, tilting his head as he waited for my response.

"Maybe I won't leave the house then, you're band anyways and I don't want to let you ever come in again." I growled, but suddenly his hand was around my throat and I was pressed against the ground.

"Well, you think that. But... I could drink your blood right now and I'd be able to break through that easily." He hissed- a small smirk on his face. "Do we want this? Hmm Ashley?" His eyes seemed to turn red and I was so scared at that moment.

"I-I..." I stuttered, and then gulped. I didn't want him this close to me, I was attracted to him so badly and the proximity wasn't helping my case.

"Well Ashley? Do you want me to have to drink your blood, either causing you great pain, or me to fuck you so hard you scream?" He growled, but his voice sounded so smooth for the last part... this didn't really seem like the Andrew from before.

His face was inches away from mine and his hand was still around my throat, like he was showing that he was the dominant one, I was the bitch. The thought of him actually fucking me was arousing and I couldn't help the fact that I had started to 'pitch a tent in my pants' so to speak.

"I erm..." I was speechless, I had so many thoughts, so many things I could say but I couldn't seem to get them out, but from the look in his eyes he could clearly tell what I was thinking. All I could see was lust. He wanted to fuck me... and it wasn't one sided lust either.

"My, my, would you look at this." He purred, his hand trailing down my body to rest just above my crotch.

I gasped a little, arching my back. I'd never been with anyone before, and I wasn't sure that I should let him do anything to me, even if I found him to be insanely attractive.

But all of a sudden he was off of me and gone. All in a second, he just disappeared into thin air.

I was gasping, my face flushed as I held my hand over my heart. I could have sworn that my heart had been freezing over slowly there and I felt so cold, I was shivering.

I don't know how long I must have lay there but I sat up after a long while and my back ached, I still felt cold all over, the tent in my pants was long gone.

My arms wrapped themselves around me and I looked around, there was no one around, it all seemed to be so empty...

But, I got up and went on my way, my way back home. My teeth chattered as I made my way back, it was strange, it wasn't cold out, yet I felt so ridiculously cold.

The walk back was horrible, I felt like I was seizing up the whole way, my knees felt sore, every time I took a step I felt as if I would collapse.

I have no idea what was wrong with me but I threw myself into bed after changing into pyjamas. I would just pass it off as an illness that I managed to catch, but there was something nagging me in the back of my head that it wasn't just that...

. . .

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat; the sheets were tangled around my body. When I looked to the end of the bed I wanted to scream. Sitting there was this horrible looking black sludge, it looked like it was dripping but the drips disappeared into thin air whenever they fell off the creature.

I kept silent, shaking in fear as I stared at this monster that was staring back at me.

I was silently begging for Jeremy to save me, I needed him to get this out of my house, off of my bed.

But... as soon as this thought passed through my head, the creature was on me and it was suffocating me. All I could see was black and I was trying to scream for help. I felt terrified as I tried to fight back. My body had seized up with the cold that I felt and my heart was beating out of time.

I took what seemed to be my last breath and passed out, body going limp against the bed as I gave up all the fight in me...

~Oliver's POV~

I'd finally managed to take control of that dumb boy's body, now, now he was mine to feed from, mine to keep prisoner, hostage.

Andrew would never find out, Ashley was mine to keep.

I had sent one of the shadows to capture him for me, suffocate him and make it seem like he had died before then taking hold of his heart.

It would have seemed to him like he'd died of this strange illness that seemed to overcome him after meeting with Andrew earlier that day. How stupid Andrew was to leave Ashley all on his own when he felt that the boys heart was stopping.

I was hidden away in the most overgrown, forgotten tomb in the cemetery. He wouldn't be found here, shouldn't be able to call for help from anyone.

I greeted the shadow as it entered the room I was in, and then the boy was dropped on the floor looking deathly pale, he was a mess, but that was none of my concern, he was here simply to help me over rule Andrew again and get rid of him once and for all.

Ashley Purdy was nothing more than bait and a blood donor. Andrew was infatuated with Ashley that was clear from their interaction in the cemetery earlier today.

This way, I could use Ashley to bribe Andrew into doing anything, likewise with Jeremy who seemed to be close to him too. Though for what reason, I'm unsure and will need to find out.

But, for now, I will have Ashley chained up against the wall in only his boxers, only enough to cover him a little and for his many scars to humiliate him. I knew he hated them, I'd been watching him for so long.

So, the shadow dragged his body over to the wall and chained him up, by his neck and wrists so he wouldn't be able to escape. Of course this was after he had been stripped down to only one article of clothing.

I examined him and memorised every part of him, I could see why Andrew was so infatuated with the boy, and he was good looking, for a 17 year old, or however old he was. I don't care.

Ashley began to wake again, the shadow had returned the life in him so he wasn't a dead corpse. 

His head lifted first and his eyes opened, his chest heaved as he gasped in air. At first he didn't notice me, but I could tell he was scared. Every breath was panicked and he was shaking, making the chains rattle.

"Ashley," I purred, "How nice of you to finally wake up from your... nap." I let out a humourless laugh.

"Why... Why am I here?" He managed to ask me though is voice was shaky.

"As a blood donor and hostage." I told him simply with a small smirk as I walked over and pushed his hair out of his face before slapping him, hard.

He let out a pained yelp, pulling back to try and escape from my hands.

"You will help me to bring Andrew and the rest of his freakshow of corpses down or I will murder you." I told him, not giving him a choice, because he didn't need one. He didn't deserve one.

"I don't want to help you!" He yelled out which only earned him another slap.

"You will though, you'll give in. Andrew only wants you for your blood, remember that." I told him with a sweet smile before walking off; leaving him chained there, no food, no water.

My plan was coming together and no one was going to stop me, after all these years of waiting for something or someone to come around that would help me, he was finally here.

I was the only one who acted upon their hatred for the horrid man, horrible lover who only fucked and left his lovers in the dust. Everyone was scared of him, but not me. No. I gave him what he deserved.

What any man like that deserves.

Death.


	7. Discovered Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx finds out Ashley is MIA

~Andrew's POV~

I don't know what had come over me when I pinned Ashley like that, I guess I can't exactly help myself. All I wanted to do to that boy was fuck him and drink his blood. But I also felt myself caring for him, I cared so much but it was difficult to show this...

Maybe it was because my parents hadn't loved me because of my choice to court men and not women, whatever the reason, I don't care. I killed them so they couldn't hurt me anymore.

But earlier I'd felt Ashley's heart stop beating, everything was irregular. His body seemed to be slowing down, I'd felt very dark magic in his aura so I'd fled. He could have gotten rid of my spirit if he figured out how to use his powers well enough.

So it was only natural that I'd left him all alone, but it felt like he had died in the night, but now he was alive. His aura was very strange, it was different than it usually was but I have no clue why. Maybe Jeremy does, I could ask him, if he doesn't yell.

"Jeremy?" I questioned as I stalked around the tomb, searching for the hunched over man that was my friend and ex-lover. I missed him...

"What, Andrew?" He asked as his figure came into view, he looked sickly, even for a ghost.

"Have you felt Ashley's aura? It's... very strange, at one point he was dead, and now he's not." I informed Jinxx, his expression became very confused.

"I wasn't aware of this?" Jeremy mumbled, "When was this? When did it feel like he was dead?"

"Middle of the night, around 2 AM, I suspect."

"That's... strange, I'll go to his home and check, maybe he's just feeling ill, you know humans have those moments where their heart stops in their sleep for moments only for them to live on. It happens when they become upset." Jeremy sighed, looking me up and down.

"Maybe you should get some rest or check around the cemetery if you become restless. I don't care which you do, but you're forbidden from entering his home at the moment, he wouldn't have allowed you to return just yet."

"Yes, I know..." I considered mentioning to Jeremy what I had done just the other day, but on second thought, it wasn't worth mentioning. He'd surely hurt me if he found out what I'd been doing, what I'd nearly done to our dear boy.

Maybe he'd be okay, I hope he was. I need him alive, just for a little while so I can take power and keep him by my side as a lover and blood donor. There's enough food here to last him his entire lifetime, and if he tries to escape I can kill him.

Yes, I could kill him myself... get rid of him, he's knows a little too much about everything and we shouldn't really have any unordinary beings like him wandering the streets aimlessly with a mind as warped as his own. That made him a danger to everyone around him and more, he was mostly a danger to himself. He was a suicidal, depressed teenager that turns to self-mutilation as a form of distracting himself and punishment.

He wasn't mentally stable at all.

~Jeremy's POV~

Ashley wasn't at home, I knew that much by the time I was halfway there, his aura was faint in this area, but I could still find clues in his home, I could still get in, I wasn't banned from visiting.

The door was covered in black tones, so was the front path and the land around it. I'm sure something must have attacked him that Andy hadn't thought to protect him against. One of the shadowed creatures that work for Oliver.

Damn that dumb man, he could possibly have gotten Ashley right into Oliver's hands. We don't need that and neither does Ashley, he could still do so much with his life, and now he's most likely stuck in some part of the cemetery that I've never been, being tortured just for Oliver's sick entertainment.

I didn't know how to get him back or find him though, that would be difficult, Oliver would surely have used a spell on the tomb surrounding Ashley's body. But I couldn't just leave him, I know that Oliver would only hurt Ashley, but so would Andy. I've read Andy's thoughts, all he wants to do is use the boy so he can become powerful, and stay powerful. Sick bastard, all of them are, the only thing I can do right now is protect Ashley, but I'm not doing a very good job of that right now.

I found black sludge in his room, covering his bed, it was dark, the curtains were closed. But, I took the liberty of packing a bag of clothes for Ashley, when I find him. I have certain creatures that work for me, the jackals and souls that have all gone to hell, they listen to me. You could say I made a deal with the devil.

That wasn't very clever of me, to make deals with such a creature like him, but, it was the easiest thing I could have done in my position, I was dying, what else was there to do? I have high class demons that work for me now. It's not exactly a bad trade, Sammie for all of this, including my powers and immortality as a spirit along with anyone else I want to bring with me. Sammie didn't love me much anyways, I didn't need her around.

But that's getting off track, I left a note for Lilian on the table in the kitchen explaining the situation, and that I would return Ashley as soon as he was stable enough to return. All I need to do now is find him.

I traveled back down the street, heading for Juliet's store that's close to the cemetery, it was useful, especially because she was a witch and had strange items stored in the back that I would need.

"Hello?" Juliet called as the door opened and it didn't appear that anyone was there, but then I revealed myself and her shoulders dropped. "Jeremy... to what do I owe this visit?" She questioned me, I only ever came here when I desperately needed something.

"Ashley's been taken by Oliver, I need the scepter." I told her with a faint sigh, it took so much out of me to use that damned scepter, but, I had to try, I could break the chained barrier around wherever Ashley was with it. And I could possibly get rid of Oliver's soul once and for all, send him to hell.

Juliet raised an eyebrow but left the room, heading through to the back. I only had to wait a moment before she returned with the dusty item, handing it over. The second it touched my hand, I felt the power surge through my fingertips and the scepter glowed a dim blue colour.

"How's Andrew?" She asked me softly after a moment of us both just staring at the scepter in my hand.

"He's fine, not interested. You should really just try and hook up with someone that's mortal, you know he isn't going to ever go for you. He's gay." I told her curtly, frowning. She just wouldn't give up, wouldn't get the message, no matter how many times she was told.

"I..." her voice trailed off and she shrugged, "I probably should, shouldn't I?" She sounded so sad, but I wasn't worried about that right then.

"Yes, you should. But thank you, I need to go." I told her before leaving the shop, the scepter had changed form to become ghostly, so, no mortal would see it, that was the last thing I needed right now.

I headed back into the cemetery and towards my own tomb, I had other things down there that I may need for this excursion so to speak.

I didn't go down to my own tomb so much anymore, I usually just go to Andy's because that's where everyone else always heads. It's a wonder he doesn't ever talk to the other spirits trapped on earth, he's just too high and mighty, stuck up.

I resented Andrew sometimes because of his nature and personality, I couldn't believe he actually acted like that much of a twat sometimes, he was just so full of himself and believed that he should receive whatever he wanted.

But, now's not the time. Right now, I have to summon the high class demons I need and figure out where Oliver is keeping Ashley holed up. I could feel his aura, he was in great pain currently.

Don't worry Ashley... I'm going to save you, I'm the only one with good intentions, I promise.


	8. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is discovered

~Ashley's POV~

It was dark, I was starving and exhausted. My body was beaten and bruised already. I knew it had been days since I'd been captured and that I was going to be stuck here for a long time. I was weak, I had bite marks all over my body, I'd been raped... anything and everything that could have happened, had.

I felt awful; at this point I was just wishing for death, I couldn't handle this for much longer. I'd rather he just killed me already instead of torturing me, everything hurt, every breath I took pained me.

I found myself craving Andrew even though he'd been so horrible to me recently, I just wished he would come and save me. But I feel like that wish will never be granted. I've more or less fallen in love with him; I'd give anything to be with him, for him to hold me.

I was hopeless, there's no helping me; I'd just have to suffer with the pain of loving that wretched man that seemed to rub me up the wrong way. I just didn't understand why I was so infatuated with him, I mean, yes, he was gorgeous, but... he wasn't such a great person, or so I'd been told multiple times by various people.

Oliver came back into the room and I immediately tensed up and looked down at the ground. My body was shaking slightly as I heard him walk closer.

"Oh Ashley, you want Andrew?" He let out a cold laugh, shaking his head.

I shook my head, I hated it when he would read my mind, it made me feel uncomfortable and scared. Everything about him made me feel terrified. I actually lifted my head, and almost gasped, he was holding a knife.

"Mm, I think I may just add to those scars, huh? They're not going to look out of place." He smirked before he dug the knife into my skinny thigh, yanking it along and creating a deep gash. The blood beginning to flow freely down my leg as tears dripped down my face, I didn't even have the energy to scream at this point.

He added many more cuts to my stomach, legs and arms before there was a crashing sound and a wall seemed to completely collapse in on itself. I heard intense screaming before an army of dark figures rushed into the tomb, towards Oliver.

Then Jeremy came crashing into the tomb, his eyes were ablaze, blue fire seemed to be surrounding his entire body as the dark figures took to fighting the shadow monsters Oliver controlled. The shadow monsters were dying fast, they couldn't do much to fight back.

"Hand the boy back over Oliver! Your time is up!" Jeremy's voice boomed through the tomb, echoing off of every wall left in there.

Oliver seemed frightened, but mostly by the sceptre in Jeremy's hand, it was aimed towards Oliver, the glow seemed to grow brighter with every passing second.

"No, I'll never! He's mine now!" Oliver laughed, shooting magic at Jeremy who dodged every one, a shield seeming to go up around him.

I couldn't do anything to help; all I could do was hang there in complete agony, barely conscious as I watched the ordeal.

I watched as the two fought and dodged each other's hits, it must have lasted such a long time, but after a long while, both were exhausted. Oliver was struggling to get the hits out now, his body becoming weaker by the second, it was so obvious. He was sweating, his hair was soaked.

Jeremy yelled something in Latin that sounded viscous, then a blue light shone out of the sceptre, the last words I heard was screaming from Oliver, he was screaming about how Andy deserved to go to hell for what he's done before there was nothing left of him but a pile of dust.

Jeremy was panting, he collapsed down to the ground, like it had taken a lot out of him to do that spell, he held his chest, groaning a little. "Fuck.. oh shit, I.." He collapsed back, lying down, and suddenly he wasn't speaking anymore.

"Jeremy!" I yelled in panic, pulling on the chains that held me to the wall despite my pain and the amount of blood I'd lost. I didn't care about me, I was scared for Jeremy. What if he was dead?

Wait... he was already dead. He had died years ago. His spirit must just be exhausted from all that fighting. I'd just have to wait until he woke up, then I could get out of here.

...

Well, Jeremy didn't wake up for a long time, I don't know how long it had taken for him to wake, but my cuts had scabbed over, they were infected, and I couldn't fall asleep, I was starving, I ached, my bruises were still there.

But, he started to move, letting out groans as he rubbed his eyes, and then sat up, sighing. He seemed confused about where he was for a moment before he realised and gasped at the sight of me.

"Ashley! My goodness, I passed out, I'm so sorry!" He was on his feet and checking me over, his fingers grazing the cuts on my body, causing me to cry out.

"Jeremy please don't touch that... please..." I let out a whimper, hanging my head, as I flinched away from his hands.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I just need to get you out of these..." He held his hands over the shackles and muttered something quietly before they broke and I collapsed to the ground, only hurting myself further.

I let out a pained groan as Jinxx carefully lifted me to my feet and then picked me up bridal style and began to carry me to wherever we were headed. My vision kept fading, going black, then white, then I could see again. But it kept changing like this. The last thing I saw before I passed out in his arms was the sight of a panicked looking Andy.

...

~Jinxx's POV~

"Jeremy! What- what happened to him?" Andy yelled at me as I lay the broken boy on the sofa, like we had done before, but the circumstances were so different.

"Oliver took him. I fucking saved him while you were hiding scared in your fucking tomb." I snapped at the taller male, flashing him a glare.

"I-I was not hiding!" Andy defended himself, holding his hands up, but I didn't have time for this.

"Andrew, just leave me alone while I help him." I sighed, holding my hands over the wounds all over the young boys body.

"Fine." Andrew muttered before sulking off to hide in some other part of the tomb. Man, he was stubborn and a sulky bastard, but... well, I couldn't change him, he was who he was.

I managed to mostly heal the wounds on Ashley's body, but he'd have to have time to recover. I noticed bruising on his hips, and then his lower back and I instantly knew what had happened. Oh lord... Oliver deserved the hell he was going through now for what he'd done to such an innocent being.

I clothed Ashley again after I had finished healing him; he looked freezing still due to that hex Oliver set on him before he captured him those weeks ago.

It had been weeks ago that Ashley had been taken, weeks of torture, pain and suffering at the hands of that horrid human being. He thought he was teaching Andy a lesson for all those years, but he wasn't, he was just hurting an innocent boy that hadn't done anything wrong except for exist.

I just hoped that he would heal and move on from this event. There were no more spirits lurking around that had it out for any of us that stayed here, there weren't really even any more spirits around this town, most of them had moved on to wherever they were destined for.

All I could do was wish that Ashley would be safe from harm now, but that was never going to happen when Andrew was around, with his lust for Ashley. I could tell he wanted him, it was obvious. But, saying that, Andrew also only wanted Ashley for his blood and body, so he could become the most powerful magical being in the world, because that's what he would be if he got his hands on Ashley like he wanted. But I was going to do everything in my power to prevent that.


	9. Fearful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced sex, read at your own risk

~Ashley's POV~

I'd spent the past few days inside the tomb that was Andrew's, I was afraid to leave in case something else managed to find me and take me. I couldn't handle that, not again, I don't think I would survive if I did.

Jeremy had stayed with me all this time though, he'd gotten me clothes from home, he'd bathed me, fed me. Anything and everything to help me get back to my full health, and to reassure me that I would be alright.

I was so very grateful for that, I think if I'd been home I may have freaked and hurt myself for everything that had happened the past I don't know how long. I was scarred, the scars on my thighs weren't going away, Jeremy could only heal them and me. It was a shame really, I wish he could have been able to wipe my memory of that time, the memories of Oliver raping me flashed through my mind daily, they wouldn't stop, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just had to take it and continue on.

Currently, Jeremy was feeding me soup and reading me a book at the same time, Andrew was sulkily watching us from his corner of the room, he'd been doing that a lot. I desperately wanted to run to him and be hugged, be loved... but I was too afraid at the same time. I was afraid that he'd do what Oliver did.

Jeremy finished the chapter of the book, he shut it and put it aside for later, "Now... it's time for another wash Ashley." He told me softly, he knew I didn't like undressing and being vulnerable like that... not after what had happened.

"I know." I whispered, curling up on the sofa I had been laying on for however long, I've not been keeping track of the days, I don't know the date.

"Come on." He hoisted me onto my feet, then helped me down a corridor. Andrew's tomb was much like that of a castle, except it was all underground. It was gorgeous, dark carpets covered the stone floor, the walls had tapestries and various paintings decorating empty spaces.

We entered the bathroom, "Would you like help today?" He asked me, his voice always sounded so gentle and soft, like if he was to even slightly raise his voice that I would break. Though I'm afraid that I may actually break if someone were to yell at me while I was in this state.

"Um... no thank you, I can do it alone." I said quietly and offered a faint smile to him, another thing that Jeremy had admitted to me was that he was actually my father, he'd explained what had happened. And I was honestly happy that he turned out to be my father, he was incredibly caring and gentle, better than any other father I'd seen.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it, you know where everything is by now." He flashed me a smile and then left, leaving me to wash and clean up. All I'd been doing lately was lying on that sofa and letting him feed me my breakfast lunch and dinner. I'd fallen into a state of depression and hopelessness, and I wasn't quite sure how to escape from that.

I ran the bath for myself and sat on the floor beside it, just watching it slowly fill with hot water. I was longing for love, a gentle kind where my lover would hold me assure me everything would be fine. But I was afraid I'd never get there.

I felt so alone in the world, it scared me, I hated it. I just wanted love, and I loved Andrew, I was hopelessly in love with him, I wanted to be with him forever, but he was a horrible man that only cared about himself. I could only wish that I may change him slowly till he was the caring type that I desperately needed.

I didn't want to be afraid of love, I didn't want to be afraid of living either, but the idea of going out and living a long life alone was crippling. I didn't believe that I could ever do that, not in a million years. I just don't know what I would even succeed in if I tried. Nothing, nothing was all that came to mind when I tried to imagine my life in the future. I just saw emptiness. And my only way to be with Andrew was to die.

But then again, I was afraid of dying too. I was afraid to leave what I had behind in the hopes that I could teach Andrew how to love properly. He was my first love, and probably my last if I went through with what I believed I should do...

I got into the bath and bathed slowly, I took my time, I tried my best to relax, to let go of all the shadows hovering over my head, darkening how I saw the world. But it seemed as though they were stuck there, that they would be there till the day I died and maybe even then in death. That made me feel even more hopeless than before.

But maybe that's all I was ever going to be, a hopeless clutz, a mess that got themselves into trouble and created havoc. I didn't really deserve any of what I had, but at the same time I deserved it all.

I was afraid to die, I was afraid to live, my mind couldn't decide what I wanted to do, it was a spinning mess of multiple words all yelling at once. I couldn't hear myself, I was lost somewhere in there, beneath everything that once was, and I was now only a shell.

I let my head slide under the water and I held my breath, the thoughts died out slowly as I felt myself about to pass out, about to die. Maybe I did want to die, I could do it, I really could.

A hand grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up, causing me to let out a cry of pain, water flooding my lungs as I surfaced, coughing and spluttering.

"Stupid boy, you'll die if you do that." A dark voice spoke to me, it was Andrew. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want him in here, he scared me...

"I know." I spoke shakily, my hands covering my parts so he couldn't see the most vulnerable areas of me, the areas where I'd been so horribly violated. "Maybe I want to die..." I whispered, not looking at him, instead looking down into the water as I felt water slide down my cheeks like tears.

I saw him kneel down at the side of the bath beside me, he had no shirt on, he looked so very gorgeous, yet threatening at the same time, I wanted to ask him how he managed to do this, make me so very afraid... but still cause me to fall deeper in love with him.

"Now... you can't do that." His hand touched my arm, sliding down it slowly, my skin rose in goosebumps at the feeling, I was shaking. "I need you here, you're important to me." His voice sounded so loud in the small room, yet his voice was barely at a normal level. His hand touched my thigh under the water, his hands felt so big compared to my thin legs, his entire hand covered the top of my thigh, he made me feel so small. "You want me, don't you kitten?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he watched me, he knew how he made me feel.

"Y-yes sir." I heard myself respond, voice shaking more as I admitted my dark secrets that I'd never admitted aloud before. I didn't want to tell him, but I felt that if I didn't he would hurt me. I knew he would if I didn't do as told.

"Good, because you're mine. You'll do as I tell you, you'll be a good boy, won't you Ashley?" He growled lowly, his face was so close to mine now, my own face was dark red, I was so afraid.

I nodded quickly, then I felt his hand touch me... he took hold of my length... I didn't want him to do that, no... please stop, I don't want it.

"You will address me as sir, Ashley." He whispered threateningly, his grip tightening to the point where it was almost painful, "You will respond by speaking."

"Yes sir." I gasped out, I wanted him to let go, please stop. That was all that ran through my mind as I felt him begin to pleasure me, I enjoyed it, but I didn't want to, I hated this. But I stayed quiet, I didn't want to be hurt.

He didn't stop though, he kept touching me in ways I hated, he made me make noises that I never wanted to make. I was shaking, in tears but I didn't dare speak out and tell him to stop.

Finally he let go of me when he'd finished what he'd wanted to do to me, "You dare speak of this to anyone and I will hurt you." His voice threatened, he sounded so dark, I didn't want to protest.

"Yes sir." I whispered, voice shaking as tears fell down my face into the water, I felt so dirty, I felt violated all over again, I wanted to die, but I wasn't allowed to, I wasn't allowed to do so many things.

But with that, Andrew left the room, he left me to finish washing up and take in what had just happened. I was scared for my life, I wanted to tell Jinxx but I couldn't. he'd claimed me and now he was going to use me... I loved him, but I was so afraid of him now...


	10. The Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is a hollow shell of his former self

~Ashley's POV~

After Andrew had left me to finish washing up, I'd gotten out the bath and dried myself off, every movement I made was shaky, uncertain. I was terrified, I so badly wanted comfort, I felt so broken on the inside, I really did want to die, I couldn't deal with all these feelings. But how do you die and make sure your spirit stays behind? There wasn't anyone I could ask about this, they wouldn't let me die, wouldn't let me kill myself to get away.

I didn't want to leave my mom all alone, I couldn't ever do that to her, she loved me, I loved her. We both needed each other, and if she did die, I think it would feel like losing a part of me. Even though I would still be able to see her, it wouldn't be the same, it would hurt, it would hurt so bad to know that she was actually gone, and not breathing. But then there was the possibility that she passed right through to rest peacefully, that she wouldn't be trapped to wander the earth with unfinished business like so many others.

I pulled my towel around myself, standing, looking into the mirror with my bloodshot eyes. My hair was wet still, dripping, I was shaking, I felt so cold, my skin was dangerously pale, not my usual tanned colour that I'd grown so used to seeing. I looked almost dead, I felt like I was dead, I wasn't really all here anymore. I think the encounter with Oliver caused that last part of me that was hanging on to just drop off, let go and leave this dead, hollow corpse that just kept walking, his only need for being alive was so others wouldn't feel guilty that he'd given up and they hadn't done shit to help that. It hurt to live like this; I was only going through the motions.

Maybe I could go and find Andrew; maybe if I begged he would hold me and tell me false words of love that would bring slight warmth to my body. I needed it so badly, I felt like I would collapse without the love and care. It was essential to feel loved and needed to survive, wasn't it? Or was that only myself that felt the desperate need for attention to actually continue on living with myself. I must seem like such an attention whore to those around me, they must secretly despise me and want me to leave, I'm not any use. I'm a burden to those close to me, I don't do anything useful ever, I just take and don't give back. God, I don't want to live with myself.

I was breaking down into more tears, sinking to my knees in the bathroom, alone in this dead tomb. I felt like screaming, it felt like no one could see this pain I was enduring, I was being forced to deal with it. My body shook with violent sobs that tore up my throat and left me choking for air. I hated this, I hated myself, my body wasn't anything fantastic. All it was, was skin and bones, pale white flesh and torn up, scarred thighs. I wasn't gorgeous, I wasn't smart, I wasn't ever going to amount to anything, I could see that easily. It hurt so bad to realise this truly, I couldn't deal with the idea that I won't do anything special, I'm just going to exist until I finally give up and just opt out so I can pass to the other side and hate myself even more, just with less guilt because that way I can't even begin to try and help out anywhere, I'd be dead. All I would be doing is taking up space. That's not so bad, I guess anyways. I'm sure it would feel better than this hurricane of awful thoughts beating me up and tearing me apart till I can't bear to even breathe anymore.

"Ashley?" A voice came from outside the bathroom, it was Andrew again, I didn't want to see him, I felt so much pain. I couldn't let the man I was infatuated with see me in this mess of broken tears; my naked body exposed and shaking. I looked so ugly at this point.

After I didn't respond, I couldn't, all I could do was choke back more broken sobs that so desperately wanted to break free, Andrew pushed the door open to see me sobbing so brokenly at his feet. I couldn't bear to look up at him and see the disappointment on his face, I didn't want to see that, it would be painful. I didn't want to seem useless and so disappointing to him. I wanted him to love me like I loved him, which was all I wanted at this point in time.

"Ashley dear..." Andrew's voice trailed off and suddenly he was knelt in front of me, his large hands hovering just above my shaking shoulders. He seemed concerned that I was this much of a mess, he seemed so different from earlier, it scared me that he could change moods, change personalities so quick, it was inhuman. He couldn't have ever truly been a person with the way he acted. "What's wrong sweetheart?" His voice asked, finally setting his hands on my freezing cold shoulders, squeezing ever so lightly to let me know that he was there, that he could offer me comfort.

I didn't even know where to begin.... What was wrong? Everything. That was just it, everything was wrong, I was wrong, my life was a mess, I couldn't do anything right, I just caused problems for everyone else. I just wasn't anything right.

"Me..." my broken voice sounded, though the response sounded so steady in comparison to my broken body, my broken mind. I was shaking still, I felt so cold, I felt like I was shutting down to die already even though I wasn't actively trying to die at this point.

"What about you?" Andrew asked carefully, rubbing my arms gently, the friction causing warmth to spread around that point. His actions made it clear that he was very unsure with what to do at this point, and I didn't blame him. I was a fucking disaster, no one could want me, no one could want to be around me.

"I-I'm useless!" I yelled at him, tears still flowing steadily down my face. My eyes were puffy and red from the pain this was causing me. "I can never do anything right! I'm everything that's wrong in this world! I won't ever do anything useful! I want to die!" My voice echoed in the small room, and he didn't respond, he seemed to freeze, like he'd seen this somewhere before.

"Now... Now, you're wrong, Ashley. You're so very wrong. You are so useful, you are a great help to me, especially me. Your very being is powerful, you are what I need to survive like this. You will be useful, I promise. And you know that you're not allowed to die." He told me gently, though his voice turned firm in the last sentence. Yes I knew I wasn't allowed to die, it had been spelled out for me so many times.

Suddenly Andrew was lifting my frail, naked body up and wrapping me in the towel, and then we were off down the hall to the room that I'd been forbidden to go in from the moment I'd gotten here. Andrew's quarters, his personal living space. I didn't protest though, I just let him carry me and hold my shaking body to his own. All I could do was hope and pray that he wouldn't touch me again in the way he had before, I couldn't deal with that, I was having a mental breakdown, I knew that, I just couldn't control it.

I was lain down on a bed, the towel stayed wrapped around me, Andrew disappeared off to a different area of the room, for I don't know what. But I just stayed still, curled my frozen body into myself and let the tears still stream down my face as I choked on sobs and tried to suck in air desperately. It was so difficult, and I feel like it shouldn't have been, but it was in that moment.

"Here..." Andrew murmured, coming close to me again, he had clothes in his arms, they looked relatively new, like he'd taken them from somewhere especially for me. It was a pair of boxer briefs, sweatpants and a sweater for me to wrap up in, to maybe keep me warmer than I had been before. 

I sat up slowly, sniffling as the tears refused to stop. I let the man above me pull the clothes onto my body, I let him dress me, I felt his fingertips brush my skin every now and then, causing a searing pain, then when they broke away only left a numb, empty feeling behind. I heard myself whimper when he stood, backing away slightly to look at me, and then he had the towel in his hands, drying my hair off carefully, his body had completely materialised and his body was radiating the heat that I so desperately craved.

Once Andrew had finished drying off my hair, he laid me down near the top of the bed, I felt alone and cold until there was a weight behind me and then the feeling of arms pulling me close and holding me to his chest, his chin atop my head.

"It's alright Ashley, I've got you, I won't let anything else get you..." His voice sounded so calming and sweet that I wanted to believe him, but he himself was a threat to me and my health, he wanted to use me as his pet, as his slave almost so he could become the most powerful spirit ever to have walked the earth. And I was letting him use me that way because I desperately craved the comfort and feeling of the man I loved holding me, touching me even if I didn't entirely want it in those circumstances. I was messed up, and badly, I knew he wasn't going to do anything to fix me, he'd only break me more than what I already was. But I didn't have the heart to tell him no, to tell someone that the man I loved was abusing my love and using me for his own sick wrong-doings. I couldn't help it when I was so hopelessly in love with him. I didn't want him to hate me and leave me in the dust. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that if it happened, I think I may die fully. But then, that may not be such a bad thing when I want to die so badly.

"I love you, Ashley." Andrew's voice sounded, it wasn't more than a whisper, but I heard it, and it made my body feel warm. I wanted it to be true, I really did. I was going to let myself believe he meant it, I would make myself accept his love in his own fucked up way. I knew he had problems, and I felt like he couldn't help the way he acted, I wanted to excuse him for his bad actions. I was forcing myself to think that he really didn't mean it when he hurt me.

"I love you, too, sir." I mumbled in reply, my voice sounded so shaken and wary of everything, even when I was on the verge of passing out in the older man's arms. In his bed, even after Jeremy had warned me of what a bad man he was, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop my feelings. They were here and they weren't going to be going away anytime soon.

"Sleep, my kitten. I'll be here when you wake." His voice cracked slightly due to how deep it was in tone, and I believed him, he would be here when I woke up, so it didn't matter if I gave in to sleep. I could let myself have that much at this point, couldn't I? it was almost a way to escape living, but without the commitment of death, it just meant I wasn't all there.


	11. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Ashley get down to business

~Ashley's POV~

I wanted to try and venture home sometime soon, Andrew had turned me into some sort of doll, I didn't really feel in control of my actions anymore, I was blindly following Andrew, he'd touched me again and he'd hurt me. He had slapped me, but at this point I was convinced it was out of love. He told me he loved me all the time, it must be true? He wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm useful to Andrew, but I'll only be useful while I'm alive, in death I'll be useless, my essence will fade out and Andrew wouldn't love me anymore. I want to be a good boy for him, I can't disappoint him.

Currently all I had on was a pink sweater that was too big for me and a pair of... women's panties? I don't know, I don't remember putting these on. I've been so out of it lately, forgetting what's been happening around me. I was hungry though, I wanted something to eat. So, I ventured down the hallway towards the main room where there was usually snacks, I'd just get something small, I don't want to eat tons and turn into a fat ass.

I entered the main room, my legs were freezing, the tomb was so cold and my body could barely hold any heat anyways, this was pretty much torture having to wear this. I knew that if I got changed he'd hurt me again, and I didn't want to be hurt so I just played by the rules and did as I was told. I got along better this way.

I found some small snacks on the table, there didn't seem to be very much left anyways so I just helped myself to some small blocks of cheese that had been cut up. There were little rolls of sushi too, so I took some and ate it. I didn't realise just how hungry I'd been till just now, so I gave into my cravings and ate lots to fill myself up.

I don't know how long I must have spent stuffing my face with the small snacks. I regretted eating so much; the weight was probably going to pile onto my skinny frame unless I worked out or threw it back up; neither sounded appealing to me though, so I would probably just let it pile on and then cry about it. That's what I'm good at anyways.

I heard footsteps and then a body was behind my own, towering above me, I immediately knew it must be Andrew. I felt his hands slide down my body, finally resting on my hips. The touch sent a shudder through my body, I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me, it made me feel so small...

"What're you doing out here, kitten?" Andrew asked, his cold breath hitting the back of my neck as he left a small kiss behind my ear. Just his voice was enough to make my knees go weak. And suddenly I wanted him, oh god I wanted him so bad. I wanted Andrew to touch me all over, to make me feel amazing, to make me forget all the bad thoughts that ran through my head with every passing minute.

"I was getting some food, I was hungry sir." I answered meekly, my voice sounded so weak in comparison to his deep, dominant one. Just another thing that made me feel so small and useless in comparison to the man behind me.

"Well, shouldn't you have asked first?" Andrew spoke down to me, like I was a child, and in a way I was, but he wasn't treating me like that, he treated me like some sort of pet or slave that he could push around and command. But I didn't fight back so it was my own fault, it was my own fault for falling so deeply in love with him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't know where you were... and I-I was really hungry..." My voice trailed off, it was but a whisper, my body was shaking badly already. I hadn't known that I was supposed to ask before getting food, how was I supposed to know? He hadn't told me any rule like that before.

"Maybe I'll let you off just this once." He sighed, pulling my body into his own. I could feel his groin pressed against the small of my back, he towered above me so it wouldn't have pressed against my ass, but I could feel that he was hard. He was turned on, and I couldn't help but feel a tingle run down my thighs. I wanted him.

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry sir." I told him lightly, my eyes closed as I took deep breaths trying to steady my shaking body. I wanted to let him in, I was just afraid, I'd never touched anyone before, I hadn't done anything, apart from Andrew violating me.

"Come, pet." Andrew said suddenly, his body pulling away from mine, but his hand came to rest on my shoulder instead. My body ached where his warmth had just been. God, I wanted him back there, pressed against me. I felt so cold and sore.

But I followed after him as he led me along the hall, I wondered where we were going, I was a little weary, I felt like I could pass out any second because of all the blood rushing to my groin. He hadn't noticed that I was in this state because he wasn't looking at me, but all I could think about was what it would be like for him to ram into me and make me scream bloody murder.

"Sir..." My words came out in a whine as I made my master stop and turn to look at me, one eyebrow raised in question of why I'd made him stop walking. He hadn't caught on yet, or if he had, he was just torturing me more by making me speak out my problems.

"I'm... please, I want you..." I whispered, I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I wanted this man that had touched me before when I hadn't wanted it. He'd hurt me, beaten me, starved me, but I couldn't help the burning love I felt even if I was terrified of the spirit before me. I just wanted him to make it feel like I was loved.

"You want me? Oh pet, how do you want me?" Andrew was smirking down at me, slowly backing me against the wall as his hand trailed down my chest. "Why? Why do you want me, doll?" I could hear the lust in his voice as his hand grabbed me, squeezing my length through my sweatshirt and panties. My back arched, pushing my hips closer to the touch. It felt so good, I wanted more; I would die if I didn't get more.

"I want you to fuck me, sir." My voice was shaky but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted him to make me feel good, I needed this. My body felt like it was on fire, my lips felt so dry. My tongue darted out to lick them, in an attempt to wet them with my spit, and almost as soon as my tongue was gone, my masters lips were pressed against mine hotly, he seemed just as needy as I was. His hands pinned my wrists above my head, his leg going between my thighs as he kissed me hot and heavy, pressing me against the wall so I couldn't move.

It felt so good to be touched like this, to be held this way. It made me feel small and weak, but cared for. It was so hot, I was so needy, my cock felt like it was going to explode already and my body felt so sensitive and shaky. I was afraid that I would come if he didn't stop what he was doing. I didn't want to embarrass myself already, I couldn't handle the teasing that would come with it.

Suddenly I was lifted up, my hands being guided around his neck, my legs around his waist, but my lips didn't stop moving against his as Andrew walked to his room at a brisk pace, it wasn't seconds before I was dropped onto a bed, my sweatshirt pushed up my body and his hand pressed against my cock, palming me roughly. I couldn't help myself; I let out a cry as I came in my underwear, tears rolling down my face. I was mortified, but Andrew only chuckled under his breath and yanked the panties down my thighs and off, they were discarded, thrown to the side. 

I let my hands wander because he'd freed my wrists, I was hesitant at first, my hands shaky as they slid down Andrew's back, but when I wasn't stopped, I let them wander further, down to my masters cock, I rubbed him through his pants, this rewarded me with a low moan, but my hand was ripped away. I was confused for a moment before Andrew was practically ripping his clothes off, stripping himself. It wasn't moments before we were both completely bare.

His body was incredibly sexy to me, it made my mouth water, I was sure I was drooling as I took in the sight of his long, pale torso, it seemed to go on forever. But what amazed me the most was the size of his dick. He seemed so big and thick, and I suddenly felt so self-conscious. My own length was small in comparison, I wasn't impressive at all. Though that didn't seem to matter in that moment because soon Andrew's fingers were inside me, stretching out my entrance so I could take his sizeable dick.

Moans and groans escaped my lips as his fingers rubbed against a spot deep inside me, it felt amazing and I didn't care for the burn that I could feel, I just focused on the pleasure. A whine escaped my lips as the fingers suddenly disappeared and I was left feeling empty, like I was missing something.

"Shh kitten, focus on your Master." Andy's deep voice caught my attention and I looked up at him with hooded eyes before I felt a big, hard thing prodding my entrance then pushing inside of me.

"Ah- Master..." I cried, his dick pushed in, filling me up easily, I clenched hard around him. It felt so strange yet so right to have him inside me. He was balls deep; it felt like his cock was in my stomach, that's how big he was.

My frail body shook badly as he began to rock his hips, impatiently, he didn't really wait long for my body to adjust to the intrusion. But I wasn't bothered, it felt so good, I just moaned and moaned, pleasure racking my body. I couldn't even think straight, I felt something warm cover my stomach, I didn't even register that I'd cum again, all I could focus on was the feeling of his rock hard appendage hitting spots deep inside me that made my throat raw with the screams that were escaping.

I don't know how long it took until Andrew had finally released, but my throat was raw and aching, my body felt so sore and sensitive, I don't know how many times I'd cum, he'd barely touched me.

"M-M..." I couldn't even speak, I was a mess, I'm sure I looked disgusting, but I wasn't able to do anything about that. I could barely move. My eyes were shut, mouth hanging open.

I was vaguely aware of a warm, wet cloth cleaning up my stomach and thighs before thin pieces of clothing were pulled onto my shaky body. My neck hurt badly too, like I'd been bitten, but I felt as though I would pass out any second.

"Good boy, you did so well for master." Andrew's low voice cut through the silence and all I could do was let out a small moan in reply before I drifted out of consciousness.


End file.
